iAm Not Going To Prom
by SeddieFan
Summary: Carly, I am not going to Prom with no date wearing a dress and heels" I said. "We can get you a date" Carly said.
1. iSaid No

Prom? Prom is COMPLETELY over-rated. Prom is a place where girly, weak, frilly girl show off and don't eat for a week so they can fit into their prom dresses that is 12 times my allowance.

"Come on Sam, you have to go!" Carly said.

"No."

"Please!" what part of "no" does she not understand?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like going to school already. I don't want to go in my free time _in a dress_, it's completely pointless"

"Oh come on, Sam! It's a right of passage"

"You watch too much _Twilight_"

"Really? Can you tell?"

"Yeah kinda" I said as I reached for the ham in the refrigerator.

"Please Sam, we are going to have so much-"

"Hola muchachas" Freddie said as he entered the room

"Freddork, save me"

"Ok, two things, one, why do you need to insult me, and two, why do I need to save you?"

"Sam doesn't want to go to Prom" Carly said.

"Oh me neither, I don't like going to school already. I don't want to go in my free time _in a tux_"

Wow, weird.

"See? Freddork understands."

"Please Sam, Prom is in three weeks."

"Carly, I'm not going to a prom with no date and wearing a stupid dress and heels" I said.

"We can get you a date" Carly said.

"Look, I just don't want to go, ok?"

Carly sighed.

"Fine"

"Thank you, now can we go do iCarly?"

"Yeah, let's go. iCarly time!"

"Vamanos!" Freddie said. I don't understand why he speaks so much Spanish.

But there is one thing I understand for sure:

I am _not_ going to prom.


	2. iGet Caught In A Trap

"And that pretty wraps it up for this iCarly" Carly said.

"Stay tuned for next time!" I said and we waved while we said Bye to the camera and viewers.

"Awesome show, you guys" Freddie said.

"We know" I said.

"Ok, so you guys want anything for a snack?" Freddie asked.

"Sure" Carly said.

"Are you seriously asking that? Of course I want a snack" I said.

"Ok, I'll go find something to eat that isn't my mom's cucumber cups. I'll be right back." Freddie said.

"Ok." Carly said.

"Whatever." I said.

Once he left, Carly turned o me, with a puppy dog pout on her face.

Oh no, I know what she is going to do.

"No."

She took off her puppy dog pout and replaced it with a whiny face.

"Why not?" wow, she sound like a five year old.

"I just don't want to, Ok?"

Ok, she looks like she is about to give up.

"Fine… But…. I bet there will be food there"

My head shot up.

"What?" I said

"Fancy food. You do like fancy food, right?"

"Don't mess with me, Shay. Will there be food?"

"Maybe… I guess you will have to go to find out." She gave me a hopeful smile.

I sighed.

"Fine…."

She squealed and screamed at the same time.

"Yay!!! Don't worry Sam, I will make this the best night of your life, there will be the dresses, and the food, and you will have a date-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone- date?!"

"Yeah. You can't go to prom without a date, Sam."

"Look, I'm cool with the dresses and the shoes, which you're paying for, by the way, but I am drawing the line with dates."

"Oh come on, Sam!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Sam, please if I get you a good guy, will you go with a date?"

I sighed once again.

"Fine. But, on one condition. No, make that two."

"What?"

"One, it can't be a geek and I get to approve of the guy. If I don't like the guy, I am not going to prom."

"Ok, and what is the other condition?"

"You have to buy me an entire ham"

She smiled.

"Deal."

Well, I guess I'm going to prom.

This sucks.


	3. iHave A Nice Conversation

"Sam, wake up!" Carly screamed.

Didn't she know that I was trying to sleep?

I grumbled no at her.

"Come on, Sam! We're going to look for prom dresses today."

"Then double no" I said at her.

"Don't make me get the wet towel!"

"Ugh! Fine." I got up from the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Good." She smiled.

"Now, go to the bathroom and get ready. We're going to eat and then going to shop for prom dresses."

"Why do we need to shop for prom dresses now? The prom is in three weeks."

"We need to get our dresses before all the good dresses are taken."

Well, it looks like I can't win this argument.

"Ugh. Fine. I have to pee."

"Then go to the bathroom"

" 'Kay" I walked to the bathroom and got ready. I brushed my teeth, and I changed my clothes.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I see Freddork sitting at the table. Eating _my_ bacon.

I get to the table and I stand right next to him.

He looks at me and smiles, "Good morning, Sam. How are- Ahh!" I pushed him from his seat onto the floor. I sat in his chair and I ate his food.

"Sam! That's my food!" he screamed, while brushing himself off.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I was eating it."

"Oh ok. Do you want it now?" I licked all over the bacon and coughed on the eggs.

"Ugh. No. Keep it."

I smiled. "Thank you" and I kept on eating.

A few seconds after I licked all my food, Carly came with a fresh plate of food.

"Ok Sam, here's your food."

Oops. I guess it really was his food.

"Wait Sam- where did you get that food?" Carly asked

"Uhh, I found it." Carly gave me a look that said "You stole his food again?!"

"Sam! What did I tell you about stealing Freddie's food?"

"You told me not to do it."

"And what did you do?"

"I stole his food. I thought it was mine! But it's not… oh well, I'll take that." I took the plate from Carly's hand and sat down on the couch.

I looked over at the table, and Freddie looked at the food in disgust.

"Well, I guess I'll be going tux-hunting on an empty stomach."

I laughed silently. I went over to him with a strip of bacon.

"Here, you want this?" I asked him. He smiled at me and reached out for the bacon.

"Psyche!" I laughed and ate the bacon.

"Sam!" he screamed and whined at the same time.

"Don't worry, Freddie. There is still some extra bacon on the counter." Carly said.

"Thanks." He said as he took the bacon and put it in his mouth.

"Ok, well I'm going to get dressed. When I come back, there better not be a dead body on the floor." Carly said as she went upstairs.

After a few awkward seconds I said,

"So what's this I hear about tux- hunting?"

"Oh, my mom is making me go to prom. It's either this or no allowance for 6 months."

"But don't you get only 8 bucks every month?" I asked.

"Nope. My mom raised it to 14 bucks every month."

"Well… that's better." I said.

"Yep" he smiled.

"So you're going to the prom?"

"Yeah apparently."

"Well, that's good."

He had a huge question mark on his face.

"Why?"

"Well, Carly's getting a date-don't get jealous by the way- so she may spend all of her time with him so I will probably be spending all of my time by the snacks with no one to talk to."

"Oh, then I guess you're lucky that I'm coming" he gave me a smirk and a smile at the same time.

"Yeah, don't push your luck, Freddork."

"So, who are planning to take to the dance?" he asked me.

"I don't really know. Carly is planning on fixing me up with somebody. I don't really know who, though."

"Oh."

"Well, what about you? Who's the unlucky girl" I said jokingly.

"Carly's fixing me up, too."

"We were both caught in Carly's trap, huh?"

"Yup."

"So, who is going with you to buy your tux?"

"Spencer is coming with me. He said I needed some guy time and that buying a tux for prom is not something you do with your mom."

"That's true" I said, while laughing.

"So yeah, Spencer is taking me while my mom is staying home making cucumber cups. And another good thing is that she gave me her credit card so I can spend as much as I want. I feel free." He said while smiling.

"Wow. That's cool. Carly is paying for my dress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom quit her job so no money for us. Except for food."

"Wow. That sucks. Hey, you know what I noticed?"

"What?" I said curiously.

"This is one of our only conversations without fighting."

"Oh yeah… man, I'm turning into a softy"

He laughed which made me smile for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess you don't completely hate me after all."

I smiled and as soon as I opened my mouth Carly came downstairs all excited and said, "Come on, Sam! We got to go!"

"Okay! I'm going."

We went out the door, but I remembered something and I went back inside.

"Hey Freddie?"

Freddie looked back at me.

"What?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't hate you completely." I said with a smile on my face. Freddie smiled when I said that too.

And with that, I went back outside, facing my death with a blowout of dresses.


	4. iBought My Dress

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my story in a while. My computer crashed so yeah. Anyways, I got it fixed and here is the next chapter. Please review! It makes me a happy panda! :D**

* * *

"Carly?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said while we were searching for prom dresses in the dress store.

"Why are we searching for dresses now? I mean, if I have to get a date, don't we have to match in clothing?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes, I guess. Not all the time. If you want to match, then you can."

"Then why are we shopping for dresses now?"

She looked down to her feet and said shyly, "'Cause I want to look for my prom dress now."

I laughed, "Whatever you say, Carls"

She smiled, "Let's go back to searching for our dresses"

"Ok."

We went to three different stores and we tried about 17 dresses. No luck. At least, not for me.. Everything was either too girly or too short or too big, or I just didn't like it. Carly already bought hers. She saw it in the second store we went to, on a mannequin in the window. We passed by and she looked at it with amazement and said, "It's so pretty! I want it! That's one's mine!" I guess it was made for her because it was her size and it looked amazing on her. The dress was light blue. It was a little poofy but she is not going look like a giant cotton ball in it. It has no sleeves or straps. It has ruffles but not that many. The dress had sequins in it in the chest area down the belly area. It kinda looks like a dress Cinderella would wear. (A/N: this is the link (remove the spaces): http: //w w w. english bridalcouture. com /store /product. php?productid =386&cat= 0&page=2) It was a good for Carly, but not for me. Don't get me wrong, it was really pretty but I wouldn't wear that kind of dress. It's just not for me.

After we left the third store, we decided to go to the food court. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, I'm actually having a good time. I know, I can't believe it either. I mean, I'm with my best friend and we're joking around, looking for dresses, making fun of snobby girls who are walking around the mall with a little bald dogs in their pink purses, and putting on dresses that we know we would never buy, and go to the employee and say, "Nah, I don't want it anymore" and put on another dress just to annoy them. I'm actually surprised that Carly isn't mad or annoyed that I haven't bought a dress yet. We have been looking for dresses for about 4 hours. I guess she just likes to dress shopping.

I decided to go Chili My Bowl and get the "Chili of the day" with a hot dog and peppy cola. Carly went to some weirdo salad store. She said she didn't want to gain weight and wouldn't be able to fit into her dress. I didn't buy a dress yet, so I wouldn't have to be worried about that.

We got our food and sat down.

"Hey Carly?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you going to set me up with?" I said, starting to put chili on my hot dog. I have weird taste buds, I know. But hey, don't knock it until you try it.

"I was planning on hooking you up with Shane." I almost did I spit take on the peppy cola.

"Shane? You mean the guy that we almost lost our friendship to?"

"Yeah him. I don't like him anymore and you would look good with him. I talked to him and he said he wouldn't mind asking you to prom."

"Well… that was unexpected." I said in shock.

"Yeah I know. It was either him or Freddie." ok, now this time I actually did a spit take.

"What? Me and Freddie? Freddork? Him?"

"Yeah, you would look better with him than with Shane" I almost choked on my hot dog. Is she trying to kill me?

"Um excuse me for saying this but… Are you out of your mind?! I hate the dork."

"No you don't. You just think you do. And anyways, I already set you up, so you won't need Freddie to take you. No matter how much you should."

Me and Freddie? Seriously? Why would she even _think_ that? Me and Freddie are never going to date. _Never. _

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I already finished my hot dog and chili. I just had the peppy cola left. Carly was almost done with her food, too. I decided to end the awkwardness.

"So… who are you going with?" I asked.

She looked up with excitement as if she was waiting for me to ask her.

"With Griffin" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Griffin? Pee-wee boy?"

"Yeah, he said it was just a phase and he isn't collecting them anymore. He said he sold them online and is saving up the money to buy a motorcycle"

I smiled at her.

"Congrats Carls."

"Thanks. Well, now that we are both done, let's continue shopping for your prom dress."

"Ugh, do we have to?"

"Yes. now let's go"

I groaned and got up from my chair. I threw my tray away and went to another dress shop with Carly. How many dress shops are in this mall?

* * *

"Come on Sam, there has to be something you like"

"I don't like anything. Everything is too girly. I am not going to prom with a girly dress"

"Sam, this is the _fifth _store we went to. You have to find something"

"I would if I could but I don't like anything in this store. I wish I can just find a dress I would actually wear, but there doesn't seem to be one. This is jank. I want to find a-"

And there it was. It was on a mannequin on the wall. A black dress with ruffles and it was poofy but not that much. There were sequins on it, but not as much as Carly's dress. That wasgood. I wasn't a big fan a sequins. (A/N: this is the link (remove the spaces: http:// w w w. jog jalife style. com/ 2009/06 /14/ perfect- strapless-ball -gown-make-you-feel- like-a-princess/ strapless-black -ball-gown -2/)

"Sam what are you looking- Oh! That is so pretty! You have to get it!"

"Yeah, let me try it on first."

It fit. I tried it on and it fits. I was actually excited for two reasons. One, because I found my dress. And two, I don't have to keep searching for a dress.

"Oh Sam, you look so pretty!"

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, Shane's gonna love it." She said smiling.

"Great. I'm going to change now. Carly, go make the line to buy the dress. The line's pretty long"

"Ok." And she left to make the line.

* * *

After we bought the dress, we went to the groovy smoothie and Shane was there.

"Well, go talk to him. I'm going to get the smoothies" Carly said.

I went over to Shane, who was sipping his smoothie.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Sam. How's it going?"

"Very good. I just bought my prom dress after searching for 6 hours. So much work just for one night" I said while he chuckled.

"Same old Sam." He said while smiling.

I laughed.

"So Sam, did Carly tell you that I was going to ask you to the prom?"

"She might have mentioned it once or twice" I said while giving him a smirk.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So what do you say? You want to go to prom with me?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

He smiled as well.

"Awesome. Well, I'm finished with my smoothie. I'll see you around, Sam."

"Yeah you too." I said as he left through the door.

Just then, Carly come with the smoothies.

"How did it go?" Carly said with a smile on her face.

"It went well. I got a date for the prom" Carly smiled even wider.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you! Let's celebrate with the sipping of smoothies!"

I laughed and I sat down on a chair while drinking my smoothie.

* * *

We went back to Carly's apartment and I sat down on her couch. Freddie and Spencer weren't here. They were probably still tux-hunting. How long does it take to buy or rent a tux? It has to be a lot easier than buying a dress.

"You want yesterday's leftovers?" Carly asked from the kitchen.

"What did you have?" I asked even though I knew that no matter what the answer was, I was going to say yes. What can I say? I love food.

"We had ribs."

"Heck yeah! Bring on the ribs!" I said while smiling.

I turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

"Oh Carly, there's a new episode of Girly Cow right now"

"Really?" she said while heating up the ribs.

"Yeah, hurry up so you can watch it."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, she brought the ribs and sat down. We started watching Girly Cow and I realized that I was thirsty.

"Hey Carly, I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

"Yeah, get me a peppy cola."

"'Kay" I went to the fridge and got two peppy colas out of the fridge.

As soon as I gave the soda to Carly, and sat down, Freddie and Spencer came through the door.

"Hey Spencer, hey Frederly" I said.

"Hey" they said at the same time. Spencer ran to the bathroom.

"Carly!!!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom.

"What?"

"I need toilet paper!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

"But don't look!" he said.

"Why would I?" and with that, she went upstairs to get the toilet paper.

"How was tux-hunting?" I asked Freddie.

"Good. There were some really long lines but overall it was good" Freddie said.

"Nice. Carly set me up with a date." I said quietly.

His face looked up at me in shock, his eyes filled with hurt.

"What? With whom?" why was he acting like this?

"With Shane." I said quietly once again.

"Shane? The guy that caused you and Carly to have a war?"

"Yeah, kinda" why did I feel so bad? I feel guilt in the pit of my stomach. I don't understand this.

"Oh… well, um, I'm happy for you. Congratulations"

"Thanks. Did Carly set you up yet?"

"Nope. She was with you all day, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot."

He laughed a little but he his eyes were still filled with hurt.

"Freddie… are you all right?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"No." he said quietly.

"Well, what's wrong?" I said with concern. Why am I acting like this? I should be making fun of the dork for feeling like this, not trying to make him feel better.

"Okay Sam, the truth is…" he inhaled heavily and slowly.

"Okay, the truth is-"

"Hey guys, I'm back. What did I miss?" Carly said.

Darn it. Now, I don't know what was wrong with Freddie. Wait- why do I care? I'm not supposed to care. And I don't care…. Right?

"Um. Not much. Fredward was just telling me about his tux-hunting."

"Oh ok. How was that?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Oh umm, it went well. Look guys, I'm sorry but I need to go" Freddie said as he went out the door.

Me and Carly both watched him leave then Carly turned to me.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything... I think"

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter! This chapter took me about two hours to write so PLEASE review. That will give me the motivation I need. Oh- and tell me, what did you think of the dresses I picked out for Carly and Sam? I put in review of the link of the dresses but those don't work so don't use those. i also tried to put the links on my profile but those don't work either. use the one in the story, but remove the spaces. Please review :D**


End file.
